Blizzard (Marvel)
Blizzard is a supervillain in Marvel Comics, and an enemy of Iron Man, although he had also fought the Avengers and Spider-Man. History Donald Gill was born in Delaware and would become a criminal who was given an ice-powered suit by Justin Hammer to combat Iron Man. Donald took the name Blizzard after the original one ,Gregor Shapanka, was killed by a villainous version of Iron Man called Iron Man 2020. Blizzard's first job in his criminal career was teaming up with Beetle and Whiplash to form the "B-Team". Their goal was to capture the professional supervillain Force, who worked for but eventually betrayed Justin Hammer. They failed, however, due to Blizzard's clumsiness and making amateurish mistakes (an example being creating an ice wall blocking the path to their objective). Blizzard encased Whiplash in ice and all three of them as reinforcements were dispatched to protect Force. Blizzard, Beetle, and Whiplash tried once again to capture Force, but he was defended by Iron Man. Blizzard's performance was better than last time, but that changed when Force entered the fight and negated the villainous trio's powers. All three of the criminals split up and went in hiding while their powers were restored. Unfortunately for Blizzard, he was spotted by Force and, to make matters worse, his powers weren't functioning against him. Blizzard then decided to use his fists with Force sending him backwards and blasted him through a wall. Blizzard tried to avoid Force's blast again (despite being warned) and was subsequently electrocuted. The Beetle and Whiplash left without Blizzard, with Chemistro blaming them for their failures, and were then arrested. However, before Blizzard could be imprisoned, Rhino got him out for Hammer. As a result, Blizzard's loyalty to Hammer increased, although Iron Man tried to mentor him in hopes of stopping him from going down a dark path. Hammer made a deal with Iron Man for Blizzard, forcing the latter to help him take down the supervillain, Ghost. Iron Man accepted Hammers terms, but Blizzard couldn't accept that Hammer sold him out. However, after hearing a recording, Blizzard became heartbroken and surrendered to Iron Man. Ironically though, he was saved by Chemistro and Melter, avoiding jail time once again. Blizzard would later partake in solo missions against the Avengers and the New Warriors. He would then attend the AIM Weapons Expo along with several other supervillains and joined the largest group of the Masters of Evil. Blizzard would later worked with a smaller team of super criminals (consisting of Constrictor, Crossfire, daughters of Tarantula, and Batroc the Leaper). Despite their combined efforts, however, they failed after being interfered by the mercenary and Deadpool like doppelganger, Agent X, along with his allies. Blizzard came across She-Hulk at a bar and attacked her. However, instead of defeating him, she invited him for a drink (signifying that Blizzard is a low ranked super-villain). While Blizzard was intoxicated, he pondered his lack of recognition. Before he collapsed, Blizzard mentioned that he like her. She-Hulk then reverts back to her original self (Jennifer Walters) and collapsed, vomiting on top of him. After this, Blizzard volunteered as one of the first members of Beetle's (now reformed and known as Mach-IV) group of Thunderbolts. Just like the original Thunderbolts, they were also former villains seeking redemption for their crimes as superheroes. Unlike the rest of them, however, Blizzard lacked confidence despite his will to do good and help people. While he was a part of this group, he fought several supervillains, such as Fathom Five, the Wrecking Crew, and the Purple Man. During this time, Blizzard and Thunderbolt member, Speed Demon, became good and close friends. When Speed Demon was committing crimes with the Shocker, Blizzard want to keep tabs on him and convinced him to use his former Whizzer suit and a tracking device. Speed Demon, who became enraged by this, tied Blizzard upside-down and stripped him of his clothes, leaving poor Blizzard naked on a bridge. At this point, Blizzard became to doubt that being a superhero was good for him and started to lose hope. However, he gained strength from his fellow Thunderbolt members. The supervillain, Baron Zemo, tried to destroy Songbird's Thunderbolts and recruited Blizzard (who was in bars after he was fired by Songbird). One of his teammates, the Fixer, enhanced Blizzards abilities and making him more powerful than he was before. Blizzard would battle his former teammates and the fight resulted in both groups forming together. Blizzard would then help fight against the U-Foes during the events of the Marvel Civil War that unfolded. While engaging Overmind, Blizzard proved his worth to his teammates by shielding them from one of Overmind's attacks. During the final battle against the Grandmaster, Blizzard's suit had been destroyed after the Wellspring energy was released. After the Grandmaster's defeat, Blizzard was pardoned for his past crimes but would later resort to his criminal ways. He was seen as one of the inmates imprisoned in the Raft. Blizzard would eventually ally with his old enemy Iron Man, along with Zeke Stane, Whirlwind, and Living Laser against the Mandarin (who betrayed them in their plot to defeat Iron Man) but was defeated by Mandarin's forces. Blizzard would reappear in during the events of the Infinity series, where he was with Whirlwind robbing banks until they are approached by Spymaster. He offers both of them an opportunity to join his criminal group, which Spymaster's members are Constrictor, Firebrand IV, Titanium Man, Unicorn (Marvel), and Whiplash IV. They both comply with Spymaster's request and join his group. While during the briefing for the upcoming assault, Blizzard collapses and realizes, after he regains consciousness, that he can now create ice and his skin is now a more icy whiter color. It is revealed that Blizzard was exposed to the Terrigen Mists that was unleashed on Earth by the ruler of the Inhumans known as Black Bolt and that he is an Inhuman descendant (which Blizzard doesn't realize). Because of this, experienced Terrigenesis which causes the manisfestation of his latent powers. Blizzard believed that this, in his own words, was his opportunity to "be part of something bigger". He and Whirlwind then try to leave Spymaster's group because of this revelation. Unfortunately, both of them are attacked by Spymaster and Titanium Man when they try to disband from their group. Blizzard and Whirlwind are then forced into joining in on the attack on Stark Tower. They then participate in a well coordinated attack on the Stark Tower (that was completely vulnerable and defenseless at the time). After Spymaster used teleporter discs to teleport some of Iron Man's Armors to the buyers, he escaped and leaves the rest of his team to be found out by the heroes which were using the tower as a base. Blizzard and the team, minus Spymaster, managed to defeat the heroes and they were offered to be taken to Spymaster by Titanium Man. When they arrived to a spaceship where Spymaster was, they were ambushed by him and Titanium Man. Titanium Man then shows his real identity as Captain Atlas of the Kree and that both he and Spymaster orchestrated the heist. Blizzard and the other villains managed to escape their custody and started fighting Spymaster, Captain Atlas and the army of Iron Men (controlled by Spymaster). The real Iron Man arrived to the spaceship, after having tracked down the armors, and helped Blizzard and his allies defeat them. During the fight, Blizzard used the powers he discovered of being like a human battery to overcharge the armors and deactivate them, but he fainted and fell off the spaceship's cargo door. One of the suits Iron Man was controlling rescued him, but in order to let his friends escape, Blizzard froze himself and the suit. Blizzard was taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and was left under the simulation he had been delivered to the Inhumans in order to prove himself as the changed man Blizzard thought he was until S.H.I.E.L.D. would figure out what they should do with him. Powers and Abilities Blizzard's isolated power suit has cryokinetic abilities and can simulate cold weather and project ice. After being exposed to the Terrigen Mists, Blizzard also developed electrokinesis where he can manipulate electrical currents and charge the energies in his body. Other Appearances ''The Avenger's: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Donald Gill appears in this version where he is portrayed Troy Baker. He is fully-armored and has a parka with his suit. In the episode "Breakout, Part 1", he is shown escaping from the Vault with Living Laser, Whiplash, and the Crimson Dynamo and fight Iron Man. Iron Man later activates the self-destruct mechanism and the facility explodes. Blizzard, however, is able to escape. In the episode "The Man Who Stole Tomorrow", Blizzard had been apprehended by Thor, Ant-Man and Wasp (where he thought it was unfair for them teaming up on him) and has been placed in Number 42, a prison that is within the Negative Zone (a parallel universe that is made up of antimatter). In the episode "Assault on 42", Blizzard is one of the villains who volunteers to help the Avengers fight Annihilus when he attacks the prison. He puts up a valiant effort but is ultimately killed by the Annihilation Wave. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' Blizzard appeared on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a minor villain in the first two seasons. He is a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who gained cryokinetic powers, which then led him to become brainwashed by HYDRA. He is portrayed by Dylan Minnette. Gallery Images BlizzardIM.jpg|Blizzard in Iron Man: The Animated Series. BlizzardIMAA.jpg|Blizzard in Iron Man: Armored Adventures'. BlizzardAEMH.png|Blizzard in ''Ultimate Spider-Man Blizzard.png|Blizzard in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Blizzard_2.png Blizzard AoS Season 2.png|Blizzard in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Donald_Gill_(Earth-616)_from_Infinity_Heist_Vol_1_1_001.jpg Donald_Gill_(Earth-616)_from_Infinity_Heist_Vol_1_3_001.jpg Donald_Gill_(Earth-616)_from_Infinity_Heist_Vol_1_3_cover.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616).jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0002.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0003.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0004.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0005.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0006.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0007.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0008.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0009.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0010.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0011.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0012.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0013.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0014.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0015.jpg Blizzard (Earth-616) 0016.jpg Bizzard (Earth-616) 0017.jpg Bizzard (Earth-616) 0018.jpg Bizzard (Earth-616) 0019.jpg Bizzard (Earth-616) 0020.jpg Bizzard (Earth-616) 0021.jpg Bizzard (Earth-616) 0022.jpg Bizzard (Earth-616) 0023.jpg Blizzard vs. Whizzer 01.jpg Blizzard vs. Whizzer 02.jpg Blizzard vs. Whizzer 03.jpg Blizzard vs. Whizzer 04.jpg Blizzard vs. Whizzer 05.jpg Blizzard vs. Whizzer 06.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elementals Category:Criminals Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Male Category:Legacy Category:Thief Category:Hulk Villains Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Pawns Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Ant-Man Villains Category:Anime Villains